Inevitable Fate (2003 film)
Inevitable Fate is a 2003 science fantasy film written by Scott Highland and directed by Debbie Highland. The filming of the project was cancelled after filming one scene due to budget limitations and the need for more cast and crew than was available at the time of filming. Synopsis Prince Tom Vox arrives at a festival, celebrating the planet of Tahu. The prince greets his friend as Pan, a friend of his son's, arrives and sits next Vox at a bonfire. As Vox chats with his friend and Pan, a courier appears to deliver Vox an urgent message from his servant Worthington. Vox reads the memo and is in shock. He quickly gets to his feet to go find Worthington. Pan notices something is wrong and attempts to get the truth from but Vox blows her off, assuring Pan nothing is wrong. Vox's friend and Pan share a look of confusion. Across the festival grounds, Prince Vox meets with Worthington. Worthington explains to Vox that the warlord Kami has returned. Vox is in disbelief that Kami was able to penetrate Tahu's planetary forcefield. Worthington goes on to share that he has received word from Tahu's natives that Kami has already begun his destruction by wiping out villages across Tahu. Vox asks if Worthington if Tahu's military is prepared and Worthington assures him that the general is rallying troops to fight Kami's army and civilians all over the planet have already began fleeing Tahu. Vox then sends Worthington to find his father King Toru Vox. King Toru arrives and is displeased about his son pulling him away from the festivities. Vox tells his his father not to panic about what he is about to share. The king gets frustrated and impatient so Vox goes on to explain what Worthington shared with him about Kami's attack. King Toru is now worried and suggests they flee the planet. Vox reports that they are sending civilians off world and preparing the military to strike back. King Toru, angered, says it's suicide to fight as Kami's forces killed over 600,000 Tahu troops when they previously attacked. Vox says he will not back down and storms off declaring he will lead the army himself while Toru predicts his son's fate as death. Unfilmed section of the story Prince Tom Vox went on to fight the warlord Kami in vain resulting in the death of himself and King Toru Vox. Tom's eldest son Gobon Vox attempts to fight Kami to avenge the deaths of his father and grandfather but is easily killed by the warlord. Tom's youngest son Goban Vox gets captured by Kami's forces along with his ally Pan. Goban and Pan manage to escape from Kami's men and seek out Tatum, an alien who will able to help them leave Tahu. Kami's men track Goban and Pan to Tantum's resulting in Tantum sacrificing himself for Goban and Pan to escape. Eventually Goban and Pan encounter Kami. Kami kills Pan with ease but Goban puts up a fight and eventually defeats Kami. The warlord was seemingly killed but with a final burst of energy, Kami rushed to kill the family's servant Worthington. Goban jumped in the way, taking the blow as he stabbed Kami at the same time. Goban fell to his heroic death and said, "Worthington lives on," leaving the servant to become the next king of Tahu. Goban's final sacrifice would avenge his family and friends' deaths and prevent the natives of Tahu from falling into slavery under Kami. Development Inevitable Fate was the film script written by Scott Highland. It went on to inspire Inevitable Fate Episode I: The Rise of Tom Vox and Inevitable Fate Episode II: Revenge of the Dark Empire. Inevitable Fate went into production in 2003. The script was written by Scott Highland and was inspired by Star Wars, The Lord of the Rings film trilogy, and the anime Dragon Ball Z. Credits Cast * Amber Highland as Pan * Christian Highland as Goban Vox, courier * Scott Highland as Worthington, Kami, Tom's friend * Tommy Highland as Tom Vox, Gobon Vox * Adam Woodruff as Toru Vox, Tantum Crew * Written by Scott Highland * Directed by Debbie Highland * Produced by Tommy Highland * Executive Producer: Scott Highland * Director of Photography: Debbie Highland * Film Editor: Tommy Highland * Costume Designers: Tommy Highland, Debbie Highland * Casting: Tommy Highland * Camera Operations: Debbie Highland Category:Films